


King's Spear

by Alkie



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drug Use, Get Goro away from me, I am disgusting, I lowkeyly ship Shido/Goro, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Save Me, Spoilers, end me, i sin, post bad end sort of a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: Right at the very moment I aim the gun at his head and pulled the trigger, subsequently killing the guy whom I both admire and envy. Who seemingly care about my well-being and the one who showered me with affection that I've always wanted, although I know all of it, were just nothing but lies. Who would care for some scumbag like myself? A bastard child that is unwanted. Such trivial thought shouldn't bother me, I have already won this 'childish' game. One further step for that man to recognize me and I will push him to the cliff, watch him wallow in despair and humiliation. I can't wait to revel in his pain. Haha.





	King's Spear

_Right at the very moment I aim the gun at his head and pulled the trigger, subsequently killing the guy whom I both admire and envy. Who seemingly care about my well-being and the one who showered me with affection that I've always wanted, although I know all of it, were just nothing but lies. Who would care for some scumbag like myself? A bastard child that is unwanted. Such trivial thought shouldn't bother me, I have already won this 'childish' game. One further step for that man to recognize me and I will push him to the cliff, watch him wallow in despair and humiliation. I can't wait to revel in his pain. Haha._

_"Game over, Joker... It was fun while it lasts. I..." A smile made its way on my lips, why would I say those cancerous words? "hate you." Much better, it's not like I'm lying, I just bent the truth that's all. Disregarding this hollow feeling inside my chest as I left the interrogation room. Acting like nothing happen. I am a great actor, after all, it makes me wonder which is the real me? Yet another trivial thought that means nothing. Now that all of the impediments are gone. All I have to do is guide the bastard on top of his newly found kingdom near the cliff and push him off once he accepted me. I let myself smile, it's an ugly sneer, far cry from my charming smile that I usually show in public. I'm the worst..._

_I killed the only person I 'love' and that sealed my fate. A deranged fate destined only for me._

_The day has finally come to let the nation know what kind of a person the new Prime Minister is—That was the plan but Masayoshi Shido is ahead of me. My plan was foolproof but the dumb Mr. Clean seems to have a hunch about it. And so before I could even show my face to the public. His bitches or the so-called police arrested me for assassinating the person Akira Kurusu. The name sounds insipid in my ear, It wasn't probably shown on media—my arrest that is. The old bastard is playing dirty again. They brought me to the very same interrogation room where they put Akira in._

_A particular memory of him inside my head suddenly filled my mind, images of him lying on the ground with blood pooling under his head... It felt too vivid. Regret is a little too late for me to feel and yet, the gaping hole in my heart widens. Ah. Damn it._

 

_Right now I'm forced to sit on a chair, they handcuffed both of my wrists. He enters the room like some indisputable king and looks down. How infuriating. I clenched my jaw and act innocently._

_"W-What's the meaning of this, Shido-san?!" I asked while tilting my head to the side, trying my best not to snarl. The man grins, his orange tinted glasses reflected ominously under the dim lighting. "You've done well, Goro but you're too naive, thinking that you can fool me," he said while folding his arms on his chest. "Wh-What do you mean?! I-I would never—"_

_"Enough with your horrible act bitch." The man I resent said seriously. Ah, bitch huh...? I smiled at him sickeningly sweet. "Hey, Shido-san..." I called out. "What would happen if the whole country finds out what kind of a person you are? They voted a despicable trash like you. A hypocrite man who didn't take responsibility for a woman who was carrying his child, a man who can't keep his dick to himself. Disgustingly he even fucks his child." I said as I watched his expression change from that eat-shitting grin to an enraged one, hitting the nails, aren't we "You can dispose me but can you hide everything? Everything needs to be revealed at the end y'know... Daddy." Heh, the look on his face is so fucking ridiculous, it makes me want to kick him in his gigantic balls. It's sickening to admit but we slept together multiple of times. I wonder why I let him taint me? Was I that lonely? How loathsome. Although it's too late to regret my actions, I would still give it a deep thought, repulsively fantasizing a different take on, a 'what if' theory._

 

_...What if Akira Kurusu found out that I'll betray and would likely kill him, what will happen? In all honesty, he's a fool that lives in an attic... A mere trash that was the leader of the Phantom Thieves of hearts and it gets in my way of fame after the Phantom Thieves' fame suddenly boomed. Leaving my poor charming ass getting wreck by their entire 'phandom' every single time I opposed to them. Why does everyone around him gets enamored, unable to pull away from his grasps... A venus flytrap. That what he is as I found myself wanting to be trapped by him... yet..._

 

_Getting lost in my thought, I never noticed that one of the yakuza handed something to one of the police. Puncturing and administering it behind my neck. I felt a familiar sensation, the warmth... Fuck... Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. NO! SHIT, GODDAMN FUCK! AHHHH!_

_Fuck, everything is hazy and hot... Bullshit. Shit. I'm so dumb. This drug is something I fucking despise... Fucking God everything is swirling. Oh. hey... What the fuck are you doing there, watching me... Wha... hands! Fuck, help me, please... Oh... hahaha, that feels nice... More. Ehehehe... A-Ah, g-good God, that feels_ sooooo _gooooooood~ I love you..._

_I love you so much... Akira... Please, love me too..._

_Please..._

_Please..._

_Love me..._

 

"I knew your body is still usable." The bald man comments while fixing himself with a pleased look gazing his features, looking down at the incoherent mess in front of him. Shivering in the aftermath 'pleasure' from getting violated by his father and multiple of men. "You'll make a wonderful bitch, like your mother," Shido added while turning his back to leave the room. Not really caring about the boy, his men can take care of that wretched bastard.

 

After several hours or so. The brunette regains consciousness albeit a little bit hazy from the drug, looking around his surrounding, he could tell that he was in his apartment based on the familiar walls he slowly recognizes. The young man stares blankly at the ceiling before bursting into tears. It's not new to him to be violated but he never gets used to it. He wants to scrape his skin off, cleaning his own body thoroughly with scalding hot water. A certain individual starts evading his train of thought while a mirthless smile made its way upon his pallid lips. Blank eyes still brimming with tears. 

"...Hey... I know it's utterly ridiculous but would it end this way if we met earlier..." He said to nothing in particular....

 

The gaping hole inside his heart continues to widen. He killed him after all, the one who can fill his loneliness. Goro Akechi was nothing but Masayoshi Shido's mindless puppet. Bound by the strings of being a slave... He can no longer acclaim emancipation.


End file.
